Jealous
by Csy.KaiJ
Summary: (WARN ini rate M. mohon maafin sy yg lg libur hingga brani ngepost ini. kalian tolong baca nya pas abis buka aja ya biar dosa sy gk tambah banyak/? xD.) Sehun cemburu, Bagaimana nasib jongin? Hunkai


Sebelumnya maafin sy krn ngpost ff rate m ini. Tolong kalau mau baca pas habis buka nanti aja ya? Soalnya sy lg libur makanya brani *plakk

 **-Jealous-**

Hunkai.

M/ oneshoot.

"Sehun, Jangan disini. K-kumohon?"

"Memangnya kenapa hm?"

Jongin menggeleng, tubuhnya sudah terhimpit kekasihnya. Sehun merendahkan wajahnya, mengendus wangi tubuh tan itu, matanya berkilat aneh saat beruangnya merintih pelan.

"Ngh.."

Sekali lagi, Jongin memundurkan diri mendekati tembok. Berniat menjauhkan tubuh Sehun darinya. Tapi Sehun terlalu keras kepala, sehingga tangannya kian menarik pinggang Jongin menempel padanya.

"Ungh, S-sehun..tunggu. Ah!"

Sehun meremas kejantanan kekasihnya, Jongin menengadahkan kepala dan dengan itu Sehun menciumi setiap sisi leher menggoda milik kekasihnya.

Flashback,  
Beberapa menit sebelumnya..

"Jongin?"

"Moonkyu?"

Pemuda bernama Moonkyu memanggil nama nya dengan keras membuat dirinya dan juga Sehun menghentikan langkah mereka. Saat ini kedua nya berada di Incheon Airport, karena kemarin mereka terbang ke Beijing China.

"Aa, Ada Sehun juga?"

"Ya."

Sehun tersenyum paksa, setelahnya mendengus diam-diam. Diliriknya Jongin yang tersenyum lebar menghampiri Moonkyu. Dia mengernyit tidak suka saat dengan gamblangnya Jongin mau saja dipeluk Moonkyu. Apa lagi, dia tau kalau Moonkyu—sahabat mereka pernah menyukai Jongin.

"Emh, M-moonkyu hh?"

Tangan Sehun mengepal kuat dibalik saku jaket yang dipakainya, mata nya menatap tajam Moonkyu yang seperti nya sengaja meremas butt sexy kekasihnya.

Sial, itu milikku.

Moonkyu menyeringai ke arah Sehun, memelet(?) kan lidahnya mengejek. Sementara itu Jongin sendiri masih memejamkan matanya merutuki suara biadab yg baru dikeluarkannya.

'Oh no..'

Jongin segera melepas pelukan Moonkyu, dan memukul bahu sahabatnya cukup kencang. Wajah nya merengut lucu, sambil melirik waspada pada Sehun.

"Sial kau."

Moonkyu tertawa merangkul Jongin, lalu merapikan helai pink surai Jongin tanpa memperdulikan aura suram yang pekat dari depannya.

"Baiklah, pinky boy. Jangan merengut imut seperti itu.."

Moonkyu mendekatkan diri ke Jongin, bibirnya berbisik.

"Aku ingin memakanmu..bear."

Mendengar itu, Jongin menampik tangan Moonkyu lalu berlari ke Sehun panik. Dia memeluk lengan Sehun erat, menatap kesal Moonkyu.

Sehun hanya menatap datar Moonkyu, tanpa berniat bersuara.

Moonkyu menyadari itu, dia hanya tertawa geli. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku duluan ya, Jongin? Pesawatku akan take off 10 menit lagi. Pai."

Setelah Moonkyu pergi, Sepasang kekasih itu saling menatap dan diam. Jongin dengan tatapan anjingnya yang agar Sehun memaafkannya dan Sehun bertahan dengan tatapan datar.

"Ikut aku."

Tanpa sepengetahuan manager mereka, keduanya menjauhi rombongan para hyung dan memasuki toilet bandara dengan Sehun yang menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Jongin.

End Flashback.

"A-ahh,Hun. Umh.."

Sehun membungkam bibir tebal itu dengan segera, tangannya bergerak menyingkap sweater merah muda kekasihnya. Lidahnya terus menggoda untuk masuk kedalamnya. Jongin yang masih berpikiran waras hanya mencoba menutup erat bibirnya.

Sehun mengalah, mencari area lain selain bibir. Nafas berat nya menerpa telinga Jongin, membuat pemuda tan itu bergidik. Kaki nya hampir melemas, dia menyumpah serapah dalam hati.

Sehun mendudukkan diri di kloset, menarik pinggang Jongin untuk dipangkunya. Sweater tadi entah bagaimana telah jatuh ke lantai, nafas kedua nya ter-engah engah. Saling menatap dalam beberapa saat sebelum terlena sebuah ciuman panas.

"Ngg.. Hunhh."

Benjolan kecil milik Jongin ditekan Sehun dengan frekuensi pelan.

"Kau tahu,Kim?"

Jongin menggeleng, mengatur nafasnya kembli normal tapi gagal saat Sehun menarik keluar benda sensitif miliknya. Malah nafasnya semakin memburu, dan tak teratur menggoda.

"Naughty bear.."

"Hmhh?"

Tangan lain Sehun meremas butt jongin, pemiliknya melengguh dalam diam. Rasanya memonopoli tubuh jongin takkan membosankan. Setiap jengkal dari tubuh tan itu membuatnya candu, tentu tak ada kata ragu saat menyentuh kekasihnya ini.

"Jangan pernah kau mau, dipeluk atau diperlakukan oleh orang lain.. Kim."

"Unghh, b-baiklah ah!"

Dua jari tak tanggung langsung memasukinya, bergerak menggunting membuat tubuhnya melengkung nikmat(?). Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jongin, membuat mark dimana-mana.

"Terutama.. Moonkyu, Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung. Kau dengar?"

"A-arra. Ohh, Hunh!"

Jongin hampir menggigit bahu Sehun keras, saat jari itu tergantikan benda yang lebih besar. Sehun sendiri, menggeram rendah memejamkan matanya. Pijatan dibawah sana cukup menggoda dirinya..

"Atau..hh kau akan tau akibatnya,hm sayang?"

"Mnghh, aku tau. Sangat ta— Hahh.. Ah, Sehun."

Saatnya bergerak, Sehun tidak menyiakan banyak waktu. Kesabarannya sudah habis menunggu, tangannya meremas pinggang jongin seraya menaik-turunkan dengan teratur.

"Jadi?"

Jongin tidak menjawab hanya menyahuti Sehun dengan desahan dan geraman keenakan.

"Ngahh, ah!"

Mempercepat tempo, Sehun menatap penuh wajah berpeluh kekasihnya. Dia mengulang pertanyaan yg sama.

"Jadi?"

"Ahh, hahh.. Apanya? Ah! Bodoh."

Jongin mengumpat, dirinya hampir datang tapi si sial Sehun memelankan kembali tempo mereka. Sehun hanya menyeringai membalas tatapan protes Jongin.

"Katakan padaku, Kim."

"Hh, M-maaf.. Uhh, ma—ahh af kan aku."

"Tidak dengar."

"Anghh,Sehun!"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, titik itu berhasil tersentuh Sehun. Hantaran listrik menyenangkan menghampiri perutnya, tak lama dirinya datang dan mengeluarkan cukup banyak(?)(?).

Sehun menghentikan gerakan, memberi ruang pada kekasihnya bernafas. Dia mengelap keringat di kening Jongin dan mengecupnya. Tangannya merengkuh tubuh ramping itu posesif.

"Aku minta maaf, t-tidak akan kuulangi lagi."

"Hm."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, bersiap kembali mengeluarkan wajah paling menggemaskan yg dia punya.

Kyuung~

"Sehun~, Maafkan Jongin..ne?"

Ah tatapan itu.

"Kau menggodaku,bear?"

Mata Sehun kembali berkilat, mengeluarkan seringai berbahaya tanda alarm merah untuknya. Jongin tersadar, mencoba berdiri dam segera melarikan diri secepatnya.

Sreet.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ahh! Ngahh! T-tunggu! Sehumphh.."

Sayang sekali, terlambat. Haha Kim jongin yang malang..

Fin.

MeanWhile..

"Uh, Hyung? Apa Kai tidak apa-apa?"

"Aduh Suho hyung! Panas! Ini sangat paaaaanasss."

"Minggir kau tiang! Aku juga mau lihat."

"Akh, sial Yoda kau menginjak kakiku!"

"Mereka.. Sedang melakukan apa?"

"Psst! Kalian jangan berisik."

"Argh, Bacon gantiaan!"

Setumpuk/? Manusia lainnya ada sedang berebut celah kecil untuk bergantian menonton sesuatu. Gundukan/? dimasing-masing celana sangat ketara terlihat.

sang leader memijat pelipisnya memikirkan alasan pada manager nanti. Beagle Line masih berebut tempat untuk mengintip. Main dancer, Lay mengobrak abrik isi tas mencari salep untuk mengobati si dance machine nanti. Disisi lain, member tertua dan Sang Eomma hanya menggigit jari khawatir pada beruang mereka.

'Umhh, c-cukup! Hunhh.'

Suara itu.

Ketujuh manusia itu mematung ditempat saling melirik satu sama lain. Xiumin menutupi wajahnya juga telingannya, Sedangkan Suho semakin frustasi.

Baekhyun menatap horror kebawah, begitu juga Chanyeol.

"M-mereka.. Damn,Hot."

D.o menggeleng menjedukkan kepalanya berlali-kali ke dinding pelan. Merasa gagal menjadi ibu mungkin.

"Sehun.. Awas kau, kalau Dongsaeng imutku kenapa-napa!"

Xiumin menjerit dendam dalam hati.

End.


End file.
